dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SEVENTEEN
centre|650px SEVENTEEN *'Nombre:' **SEVENTEEN / SVT (Internacional) **세븐틴 (Sebeuntin) en Corea **セブンティーン (Sebuntīn) en Japón **十七 (Shíqī) en China. **'¿Por qué 'Seventeen'?:' Hace referencia a los 13 miembros + 3 unidades + 1 grupo = 17. Aunque agregaron otro significado: 13 miembros + 3 unidades + 1 fandom = 17 *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 13 chicos. (9 coreanos, 2 chinos y 2 estadounidenses). *'Integrantes inactivos:' 1 Chico (Coreano) **'Unidades:' 3 (Vocal, Perfomance y Hip-Hop) + 1 Unidad Especial (BSS). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 26 de mayo del 2015. **'En China:' 21 de octubre del 2016. **'En Japón:' 30 de mayo del 2018. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' CARAT (캐럿). **'¿Por qué 'CARAT'?:' Porque los fans harán que ellos brillen como un diamante. Carat (Quilate en español) es la medida de las piedras preciosas, a mayor cantidad más pura y valiosa es la piedra. *'Color Oficial:' Rosa Cuarzo y Azul Serenidad (Rose Quartz & Serenity). *'Lema:' Say The Name, Seventeen! (Di el nombre, Seventeen!). *'Agencia:' **PLEDIS Entertainment (Corea del Sur) ***'Sub-Agencia:' Brand New Music **Warner Music Taiwan (China) '' **PLEDIS JAPÓN (Japón)'' *'Solistas' **Jun (2018) **The8 (2018) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' En 2012 PLEDIS lanzó un comunicado en el que daba a conocer sus planes de debutar a un nuevo grupo de chicos, el cual no solo promocionaría en Corea, si no que también en China y Japón. Antes del debut de SEVENTEEN, lo chicos ya habían aparecido en MV's de la agencia, los cuales son: NU'EST con Face, HELLOVENUS con Venus, AS BLUE con Wonder Boy y Orange Caramel con My Copycat. De igual manera han sido bailarines en varios presentaciones, como "A Mindsummer Night's Sweetness" de San E (ft. Raina) y "You End, and Me" de Raina. Durante la última temporada de SEVENTEEN TV, los chicos se encontraban practicando para hacer otra audición que confirmaría su permanencia como pre-miembros de SEVENTEEN. Un mes después de que Pledis confirmara el día de la ultima audición, se publicó en la pagina oficial del perfil de los pre-miembros. En dichos perfiles no estaban ni Do Yoon, Ming Ming, Kim Samuel y Shin Dong Jin, lo que confirmaba su salida del grupo. En esos pre-miembros estaba el perfil de The8 que al parecer audicionó quedando como pre-miembro, su primera aparición como miembro fue en el Seventeen Concert mostrando sus habilidades como B-Boy. Firma con 'Brand New Music' y 'Big Debut Plan' Pledis firmó un acuerdo con la empresa Brand New para apoyo en producción musical, ambas ahora son empresas unidas y actualmente Brand New trabaja en el álbum debut de SEVENTEEN. Ya se han lanzado dos colaboraciones entre estas empresas, la primera el éxito de San E & Raina y la segunda de Kanto Raina. Después de una larga espera, Pledis anuncia la fecha del debut oficial de SEVENTEEN, la cual sería finalmente el 26 de mayo a través de un showcase transmitido en vivo. Con el fin de despertar el interés del público, participan en su propio reality show llamado Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan trasmitido por la cadena MBC Music desde el 2 al 23 de mayo. '2015: Debut con su Primer Mini Àlbum '17 CARAT El lanzamiento de su primer Mini Álbum se llevo a cabo el 29 de Mayo. El Mini-Álbum consta de 5 Canciones ; Shining Diamond, Adore U, Ah Yeah, JamJam y 20. El 29 de mayo el grupo revelo el vídeo musical para ''Adore U'. El vídeo musical llama especialmente la atención por su concepto único, con diferentes entornos como el desierto, una nave espacial, la selva, y más. Su poderosa energía y encantos individuales destacan durante todo el vídeo. Su álbum ''''17 CARAT' consiguió obtener el noveno lugar en la lista de álbumes del mundo del Billboard a una sola semana desde su debut, su vídeo musical que fue revelado el 29 de junio alcanzo 900,000 visitas solo una semana después. Su debut oficial en un programa de música fue el 27 de mayo en Show Champion de la MBC. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini-Àlbum 'BOYS BE El 31 de agosto, ''SEVENTEEN comenzó liberando teasers para su segundo mini álbum 'Boys Be' en sus redes sociales oficiales. El grupo revelo varias imágenes teaser grupales con el concepto de día y noche. Este segundo Mini-Álbum fue lanzado el 10 de septiembre, junto con el vídeo musical de su canción 'Mansae'. Su segundo mini álbum estará disponible en dos versiones tituladas 'HIDE' y 'SEEK'. El mini álbum contendrá cinco canciones incluyendo '표정관리 (Fronting)', '어른이 되면 (When I Grow Up)', 'OMG', 'ROCK', y el tema principal '만세 (MANSAE)'. Los miembros woozi, S.Coups, Woonwo, Vernon y Mingyu participaron en la redacción y producción canciones del álbum 'Mansae', una mezcla enérgica de funk, hip-hop y pop. 'Mansae' ha sido compuesta por los miembros del grupo Woozi, S. Coups, Woonwo, Vernon, Mingyu y el canta-autor Kye Bum Zu. Las letras son escritas por Woozi y Kye Bum Zu, con arreglos hechos por este último. La letra describe los sentimientos de un chico que está enamorado y está tratando de llamar la atención de una chica. Las ventas de pre-orden para los muchachos superaron las 30.000 copias del álbum antes de que fuera lanzado. El álbum debuto el numero uno en la lista 'Billboard's World Albums Chart'. En solo tres meses el álbum consiguió vender mas de 100.000 copias, colocándose en el top ten de los artistas que mas vendieron en el 2015. 'Primer Concierto Solitario 'LIKE SEVENTEEN - Boys Wish ''SEVENTEEN'' anunció que a menos de un año de su debut oficial, celebraría su primer concierto. El evento denominado ''LIKE SEVENTEEN - BoysWish'' se llevará a cabo del 24 al 26 de diciembre (2015) en la Sala de Arte de Yongsan de Seúl. El 24 de noviembre, Pledis Entertainment puso a la venta las entradas a estos conciertos a través del sitio oficial de Interpark a las 8:00 pm (Tiempo de Corea). Un minuto después,¡las entradas se vendieron en su totalidad! 'Primer Sencillo Proyecto 'Q&A' El 29 de noviembre el grupo reveló una imagen teaser, anunciando que Ailee formará equipo con tres integrantes de '''SEVENTEEN para un próximo sencillo digital. El proyecto titulado 'Q&A' contiene la participación de Ailee al lado de S.Coups, Woozi y Vernon. Se revelo que Woozi compuso y escribió la canción mucho antes del debut del grupo, la cual es una canción pop ligera que describe el amor juvenil como una ecuación o un juego de palabras 'Q&A'. El 4 de diciembre el grupo lanzo su colaboración a los minutos de ser revelada la canción rápidamente ascendió en todas las listas musicales como 'Melon', 'Mnet', 'Olleh Músic', 'Bugs', 'Soribada', 'Monkey3', 'Naver Music', 'Cyworld Músc' y 'Daum Music'. Un representante del grupo aseguro que colaborarán con varios artistas y con diferentes miembros de sus sub unidades para ofrecer buena música a todos los oyentes. A pesar del la gran acogida de la canción el grupo no promociono la canción en ningún programa de televisión. Se mantuvo durante 2 semanas consecutivas en el top ten de todas las listas musicales. '2016: Segundo concierto encore 'LIKE SEVENTEEN – Boys Wish SEVENTEEN ofreció sus último concierto después de un exitoso debut y de su primer concierto a pesar de ser novatos. La agencia del grupo Pledis Entertainment declaró; “La venta de entradas para el concierto encoré ''LIKE SEVENTEEN – Boys Wish'' de SEVENTEEN se llevó a cabo a través de Interpark. Tan pronto como se abrió la venta, sus nombres se posicionaron en lo más alto de las búsquedas en línea y los 7.000 asientos fueron todos ocupados en cinco minutos”. SEVENTEEN dijo: “A pesar de que hemos recibido reconocimiento a través de nuestro primer concierto, decidimos celebrar un concierto encoré porque queríamos ser uno con el público y llenar la habitación con nuestras canciones y actuaciones una vez más. Queremos dar a nuestros fans el regalo de una actuación tan dulce como el chocolate, mostrando nuestros encantos. A través del concierto, igualaremos el latido de nuestros corazones con los de la audiencia, así que por favor espérenlo con ansias”. 'Segundo Sencillo Proyecto 'Chocolate' El 12 de febrero la unidad vocal lanzó ''''Chocolate'. Siendo reclutados por Yoon Jong Shin para otro de sus famosos proyectos musicales. Los miembros de 'SEVENTEEN', Jeong Han, Joshua, Woozi, DK, y Seung Kwan prestan sus voces para la pista mensual de Jong Yong Shin para este mes de febrero, la canción es titulada “Chocolate”, que se ha lanzado el 12 de febrero a la medianoche KST. La canción es la pista perfecta para el día de San Valentín, ya que los chicos con timidez confiesan su amor por una chica de su clase y tratan de cortejarla con chocolates en el vídeo musical. Yoon Jong Shin también protagoniza el vídeo como su maestro. La canción se colocó en el top ten de las las principales listas musicales como 'Melon', 'Mnet', 'Olleh Músic', 'Bugs', 'Soribada', 'Monkey3', 'Naver Music', 'Cyworld Músc' y 'Daum Music'. La canción se mantuvo durante a una semana en el top ten en todas las listas musicales. 'Regreso con su Primer Àlbum Completo 'Love & Letter A fines de marzo, PLEDIS confirmó que SEVENTEEN realizaría su regreso con su primer álbum completo en abril. El grupo esta terminando los preparativos para este nuevo regreso. El 11 de abril, el grupo lanzó una serie de imágenes en su instagram oficial, cuando unimos las imágenes se puede ver una botella, flotando en el mar. También se confirmó que el grupo estaría realizando su regreso el 25 de abril con su primer álbum completo. En el tracklist se encuentra la canción título '예쁘다 '(Pretty U)' y nuevas versiones de las canciones ''''Adore U', 'Mansae' y 'Shining Diamonds', acompañadas por 5 canciones nuevas. Su primer álbum "Love & Letter" ha alcanzado, según fuentes oficiales, asombrosas cifras consiguiendo vender 150 mil copias solo en pre ventas, un logro ciertamente impresionante para el grupo que todavía no cumple el primer año desde su debut. Sin haber debutado en Japón su álbum se posicionó en el #1 en Tower Records. El álbum Love & Letter ocupó el puesto #2 en los World Albums Charts de Billboard. De acuerdo a la lista musical Hanteo, el álbum de SEVENTEEN, “Love & Letter”, el cual fue lanzado el 25 de abril, vendió un gran número de álbumes para la semana del 25 de abril al 1 de mayo. “Love & Letter” es el primer álbum completo de SEVENTEEN desde su debut el año pasado y viene en dos versiones. La versión “Love” ha vendido 39,849 copias mientras que la versión “Letter” ha vendido 40,436 copias. En total, el álbum ha vendido 80,285 copias en la primera semana de su lanzamiento. La creciente popularidad de SEVENTEEN anteriormente ha sido probada luego de vender 150,000 copias de su álbum en la pre-orden. El día después del lanzamiento de su álbum, se ha posicionado dentro de los 20 mejores en la lista principal de iTunes en 15 países. El 4 de mayo SEVENTEEN ganó su primer N°1 en un show musical con 'Pretty U' en Show Champion, 'poco antes de cumplirse el primer año desde su debut. El 11 de mayo ganaron su segundo premio en el mismo programa. 'Segundo regreso con su Primer Àlbum Repackaged 'Love & Letter' e inactividad de Won Woo. El 13 de junio Pledis Entertainment declaró que el grupo publicará un álbum repackaged de su primer álbum de estudio 'Love & Letter' a principios de julio. La nueva canción de regreso será producida por el integrante Woozi y la actuación por Hoshi. El 24 de junio, se revelaron dos imágenes donde se especificaban que volverían el 04 de julio con su álbum repackage y con la cancion principal 'Very Nice'. El 1 de julio SEVENTEEN reveló un video teaser para su canción principal 'Very Nice', el vídeo muestra a los integrantes y a la actriz que protagoniza el video en lugares diferentes. Los ojos de los integrantes revelan los sentimientos hacia ella y termina con un "NICE" (Bien). el 2 de julio el grupo reveló un segundo video teaser mostrando esta vez la coreografía del grupo junto con imágenes del primer video. El 04 de julio, el vídeo musical para su canción 'Very Nice', y el álbum en su totalidad fueron puestos en libertad en Internet. El álbum repackage cuenta con las mismas canciones de 'Love & Letter' más 5 canciones nuevas. SEVENTEEN anunció que este álbum era un regalo para sus fans, en agradecimiento por haberles dado tanto amor en sus promociones para 'Pretty U'. 'Very Nice' es una pista de baile con una melodía optimista y emocionante que es perfecta para el verano, e incorpora una coreografía que es igual de animada. En el vídeo, los miembros tratan de cortejar a una chica, antes de que sus corazones estallen, literalmente. El video musical para 'Very Nice' consiguió dos millones de visitas en menos de veinticuatro horas marcando su propio record en visualizaciones. 'Very Nice' ascendió rápidamente en todas las listas musicales como 'Melon', 'Mnet', 'Olleh Músic', 'Bugs', 'Soribada', 'Monkey3', 'Naver Music', 'Cyworld Músc' y 'Daum Music' a tan solo una hora de su liberación. Las promociones para esta canción duraron tan sólo 3 semanas debido a que debían prepararse para su próximo concierto y fueron realizadas con 12 miembros, al encontrarse Won Woo en descanso médico. 'Tercer concierto en solitario LIKE SEVENTEEN 'Shining Diamond SEVENTEEN ha aprobado su estatus de súper novatos. La venta de boletos del grupo para su próximo concierto en solitario definitivamente refleja su gran popularidad. El grupo llevó a cabo su serie de conciertos LIKE SEVENTEEN 'Shining Diamond' 2016 el 30 y 31 de julio en el Jamsil Indoor Stadium. Las entradas estuvieron a la venta primero para los miembros de su club de fans el 24 de junio. Todas las 14,000 entradas se vendieron en solo cuestión de minutos. Muchos fans no pudieron obtener su entrada ante la gran competencia. Pledis Entertainment ha prometido que el grupo mostrar cuánto ellos han crecido en un año a través de sus próximos conciertos. En la pagina oficial de SEVENTEEN en Japón se publicó una imagen dando información sobre el primer concierto que realizaron en Osaka y Tokio a principios de Agosto. 'Primer Fanmeeting Asia Pacific Tour 'Shining Diamonds' Se confirmó que a partir de Agosto SEVENTEEN tendrá 9 fanmeetings y estos estarán organizados por Three Angles Production. Se realizaron en Singapur, Filipinas, Indonesia, Tailandia, Australia, Hong Kong, China y Taiwan hasta el 11 de septiembre. '''Debut en China con su primer album completo '17 HITS' El 9 de septiembre, SEVENTEEN reportó que lanzará un álbum chino que lleva por nombre 17 HITS y saldrá el 21 de octubre. El CD incluirá un DVD especial mas una polaroid y poster limitado. El álbum tendrá las mismas canciones cantadas en coreano pero con letras en chino y el DVD contendrá su videos musicales originales solo que con subtítulos en chino. Regreso con su Tercer Mini Álbum 'GOING SEVENTEEN' A principios de noviembre PLEDIS Entertainment lanzó una programación donde se afirma el regreso de Seventeen a finales de Noviembre o a inicios de Diciembre. El 9 de noviembre SEVENTEEN reveló imagenes teasers individuales en blanco y negro a través de sus paginas oficiales, los teasers incluían las palabras “Solo por hoy" y muestran una imagen mas madura y seria revelando al madurez del grupo. Las imágenes además venían con los hastags #Dark_SEVENTEEN #Day_and_Night #For_the_next_story_of_17”. El 20 de noviembre, PLEDIS Entertainment lanzó la primera imagen concepto del próximo regreso de Seventeen, esta muestra al integrante S.coups en la playa con una botella en mano que contiene un mensaje. PLEDIS también reveló que el grupo regresará con su tercer mini álbum titulado 'GOING SEVENTEEN' el 5 de diciembre. El 21 y 22 de noviembre la banda reveló varias imagenes teasers tanto grupales como individuales, la primera ronda de imágenes se tituló (Make a Wish) “pide un deseo” y la segunda roda de imágenes se tituló (Make it Happen) "Haz que ocurra". El 24 de noviembre SEVENTEEN reveló una imagen teaser grupal y muestra a los chicos corriendo a través de una playa usando outfits similares y llevando canoas para disfrutar de un gran día . El 25 de noviembre el grupo reveló otra imagen teaser grupal que muestra a los chicos en playa reunidos en una fogata en la noche con un ambiente tranquilo y relajado. El 27 de noviembre SEVENTEEN reveló el tracklist para su tercer mini álbum 'GOING SEVENTEEN', el álbum contara con ocho canciones incluyendo la canción principal BOOM BOOM, el nuevo álbum ademas cuenta con tres canciones interpretadas por cada unidad. El 1 de diciembre SEVENTEEN reveló un audio adelanto para su tercer mini álbum 'GOING SEVENTEEN', los créditos del álbum revela que todos los integrantes participaron en la escritura y producción de todas las canciones. El 2 y el 3 de diciembre SEVENTEEN reveló videos teaser para su canción principal BOOM BOOM, estos muestran a los integrantes en diferentes escenarios dentro de un edificio buscando como ladrones activamente algo y escapando al final con ello. El 5 de diciembre el grupo regresó con su tercer mini álbum 'GOING SEVENTEEN' y su canción principal BOOM BOOM, esta contiene la distintiva energía juvenil, coros pegadizos y una complicada coreografía que distingue al grupo. El video musical contiene varias escenas divertidas y cool, donde los chicos intentan recuperar un objetivo desconocido de un edifico de seguridad y escapan acompañados de coloridas explosiones. BOOM BOOM en solo una hora ascendió rápidamente a todas las listas musicales como 'Melon', 'Mnet', 'Olleh Músic', 'Bugs', 'Soribada', 'Monkey3', 'Naver Music', 'Cyworld Músc' y 'Daum Music' y las otras canciones se colocaron también en el top ten. Varios días después BOOM BOOM consiguió permanecer el el top ten de varias listas musicales. 'GOING SEVENTEEN' vendió más de 50,000 copias en sólo tres días y alcanzo las 100.000 copias en una semana, en cuatro meses el grupo ya había vendido más de 200.000 copias. '2017: Cuarto Mini Álbum 'Al1 El 11 de mayo, la página oficial de SEVENTEEN reveló dos imágenes teasers misteriosas tituladas “2017 SEVENTEEN Project”. Del 12 al 15 de mayo SEVENTEEN fue revelando videos cinematográficos de cada integrante titulados "Project Chapter Alone", estos también revelaban números que se intruducían en la página oficial del grupo y revelaba imágenes teasers individuales. El 16 de mayo, a la medianoche SEVENTEEN publicó una imagen teaser misteriosa revelando que el grupo haría su regreso el 22 de mayo con su cuarto mini àlbum titulado '''Al1'. El 17 de mayo SEVENTEEN reveló la portada de su cuarto mini àlbum titulado Al1, en la imagen, todos los miembros miran el bello atardecer juntos, mientras dan la espalda a la cámara. La frase: “¿Pasarás o te quedarás?” aparece en la imagen. Los fans pueden ver que habrá al menos 3 versiones: La versión “Alone”, la “Al1” y la “All” El 18 de mayo SEVENTEEN reveló la lista de canciones para cuarto mini àlbum Al1, su canción principal se titula Don’t Wanna Cry (No Quiero Llorar) y el álbum incluye ocho canciones en total. Muchas de las otras canciones fueron divididas en unidades, mientras que una canción especial es un dúo entre Jun y The8 titulada "MY I". El 18 de mayo SEVENTEEN reveló un audio adelanto para su cuarto mini álbum Al1, el grupo muestra una madurez en cuanto sonido mostrando géneros que van del EDM y r&b hasta el pop. El 22 de Mayo a las 18'00 p.m (hora coreana) SEVENTEEN reveló el video musical para su canción principal Don’t Wanna Cry de su su cuarto mini àlbum Al1. Esta es una canción trendy de tropical house en la que incorpora algunos elementos EDM, el video musical muestra a los integrantes perdidos en varias localizaciones de una ciudad con miradas solitarias y melancólicas que encajan con la letra de Don’t Wanna Cry. En este álbum participaron la mayoría de los miembros. Al1 se colocó en el número 1 de las las listas de álbumes en iTunes en países como Indonesia, Kirguistán, Filipinas y Singapur. Por otra parte, ha entrado en el top diez de otros seis países incluyendo Japón, Vietnam y Hong Kong. Al1 se encuentra actualmente en el puesto número 15 en las listas de álbumes de iTunes de Estados Unidos y Canadá y también el el top 10 de los Billboards. Al1 se colocó #1 en la lista Hanteo de álbumes, habiendo vendido más de 180,000 copias en solo tres días . 'Proyecto '2017 SEVENTEEN Project El 17 de septiembre a la medianoche, el grupo reveló a través de una imagen su gran proyecto titulado “2017 SEVENTEEN Project”. De acuerdo con el teaser revelado, el más reciente mini-álbum del grupo “Al1”, el cual presentó el tema principal “Don’t Wanna Cry”, fue parte de la primera parte de su proyecto. El lanzamiento de la unidad de líderes presentará el nuevo mundo al que SEVENTEEN se unirá después de “Al1”. Las unidades de hip hop, baile y vocal proporcionarán una precuela de “Al1” con “Before Al1”. Videos musicales serán lanzados para estos cuatro sencillos. Después de completar estos proyectos de unidades, SEVENTEEN volverá con una imagen completamente diferente a través de su segundo álbum de estudio. El 25 de septiembre a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN lanzó su sencillo titulado "Change Up" (Cambiamos) interpretado por los líderes de las unidades del grupo (Woozi, Hoshi y S.Coups) como principio de la segunda parte de su proyecto de este año titulado "NEW WORLD". "Change Up" habla de cómo aun no han mostrado lo que es SEVENTEEN y que ahora mostrarían al nuevo SEVENTEEN empezando con los tres líderes. El 2 de octubre a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN lanzó el video musical para "Trauma" interpretado por el equipo de hip-hop del grupo . El 9 de octubre a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN, reveló el video musical para "LILILI YABBAY" interpretado por el equipo de performance . El 16 de Octubre a medianoche revelaron el cuarto y último MV antes del comeback protagonizado por la unidad vocal titulado "Pinwheel", terminando su proyecto para AL1. 'Regreso con su Segundo Album Completo 'TEEN,AGE' El 21 de octubre a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN publicó una imagen teaser con la agenda oficial del grupo para su regreso el 6 de noviembre con su segundo álbum titulado "TEEN,AGE". Del 23 al 26, se publicaron a través de su cuenta oficial en instagram, imágenes teasers individuales y grupales. El 28 de octubre a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN reveló la lista de canciones para su segundo álbum "TEEN,AGE", el álbum contiene trece pistas incluyendo la canción principal titulada "Clap" (Aplauso), además de las canciones previamente lanzadas por las diferentes unidades, se sumó Hello la última canción que quedaba por revelar de la era Debut Big Plan. La lista también revela que los miembros han participado activamente en las letras y producción de varias canciones. El 1 de noviembre a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN reveló un breve audio adelanto para cada canción de su segundo álbum "TEEN,AGE", el previo muestra canciones con sonidos pesados y letras maduras sobre el amor y la juventud. El 2 de noviembre a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN reveló un video teaser especial para "Clap", el breve video muestra a Woozi como vigilante de una caseta y a los integrantes intentado entrar en ella. Gracias a la distracción de Mingyu, todos los miembros lo consiguen. El 3 de noviembre a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN reveló un segundo video teaser especial para "Clap", el breve video muestra a los integrantes sentados en una mesa redonda y mirando a camara mientras se va alejando. El 4 de noviembre a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN reveló un tercer video teaser especial para "Clap", el breve video muestra a los integrantes en una mini cancha de baloncesto jugando entre ellos. El 6 de noviembre, SEVENTEEN hizo su regreso con su segundo álbum "TEEN,AGE" y un video musical para "Clap", esta es una refrescante pero poderosa canción que muestra cómo los miembros de SEVENTEEN han cambiado y evolucionado como músicos. Refleja una energía saludable y una determinación que SEVENTEEN comparte con sus fans para sobreponerse a cualquier obstáculo con el que se cruzan. "Clap" es una enérgica despedida a los días de SEVENTEEN como chicos jóvenes, dando paso a la madurez y convirtiéndose en adultos. El tema tiene una base funcky, rock, que seguro hará que cualquiera se mueva. El 13 de noviembre, se reveló que el segundo álbum de SEVENTEEN, “TEEN, AGE”, vendió 215,669 copias durante su primera semana de ventas (del 6 al 12 de noviembre), ocupando el primer lugar en el chart semanal para la segunda semana de noviembre. SEVENTEEN rompió su récord anterior de ventas, que fue de 192,399 copias, con su cuarto mini álbum “AI1” durante la primera semana de lanzamiento, demostrando su creciente popularidad una vez más. Esto convierte a SEVENTEEN en el quinto grupo en vender más de 210,000 copias de un álbum en la primera semana a pesar de los retrasos de la fabricación de los álbumes. El 12 de noviembre, PLEDIS Entertainment informó sin muchos detalles que debido a fuertes dolores de espalda The8 tomaría un descanso sin poder participar durante las promociones de su nuevo álbum. Actualmente, la empresa Pledis confirmó un próximo comeback para este 5 de febrero del 2018, dando tiempo a The8 para su recuperación. Más adelante habrá más detalles. '''2018: Álbum Especial "Director's Cut" El 24 de Enero SEVENTEEN '''publicó una imagen teaser de lo que sería su próximo Comeback confirmado para el 5 de Febrero a las 18PM hora coreana, el 25 a medianoche se reveló los horarios de presentación del nuevo Álbum con fotos fotografiadas por The8. El 29 de enero '''SEVENTEEN revelo la lista de canciones de su album especail titulado "Director's Cut", el album incluirá las canciones del álbum previo de SEVENTEEN, “TEEN, AGE”, así como cuatro canciones nuevas compuestas por Woozi 'y Bumzu. El ademas álbum contará con tres versiones: Plot Version, Sunset Version y Kino Album Sunset Version. El 31 de enero '''SEVENTEEN '''revelo un adelanto de las cuatro nuevas canciones que se incluiran en su nuevo album '"Director's Cut". “Thanks” es descrito como un tema future bass con un sonido de guitarras alegre y la letra expresa gratitud hacia quienes les ayudaron a crear buenos recuerdos pero ya no están con ellos. El 1 de febrero a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN reveló el primer teaser del video musical “'Thanks”', que será el tema principal de su nuevo álbum especial titulado “Director’s Cut”. El teaser presenta a los chicos como artistas mientras practican un baile, trabajan en un estudio, terminan su maquillaje, duermen en un autobús y mucho más. El 2 de febrero a la medianoche, SEVENTEEN 'revelo un segundo video teaser para '"Thanks", esta vez el breve video muestra una previa de la coreografia que acompañara a la cancion. El 5 de febrero, SEVENTEEN 'hizo su regreso con su album especial '"Director's Cut" y el video musical para su cancion principal "Thanks". Desde el 6 de febrero a las 8 a.m. KST, SEVENTEEN '''tomo la posición número 1 en los charts de iTunes de Camboya, Finlandia, Grecia, Malasia, Perú, Taiwán y Tailandia, demostrando su popularidad en el extranjero una vez más. El álbum del grupo también se ha llevado el puesto No. 2 en los charts de iTunes en Singapur y Vietnam, el puesto No. 3 en Dinamarca, Hong Kong, Indonesia y Filipinas, el puesto No. 4 en Noruega, el puesto No. 5 en Turquía, el puesto No. 6 en Japón y Suecia, el puesto No. 7 en Canadá, y el puesto No. 9 en Luxemburgo. En general, el nuevo álbum de '''SEVENTEEN '''ha tomado el Top 10 en 20 países. El grupo tambièn tuvo un gran logro al ubicarse No. 1 en los charts de MELON y en el top5 de los otros charts coreanos, ademàs todas las canciones del album Teen Age se ubicaron en el top 20.Actualmente siguen en el top. '''Debut de la sub-unidad Especial 'BSS' El 13 de marzo, una fuente de Pledis Entertainment confirmó: "La primera sub-unidad especial formada por Hoshi, Seung Kwan y DK será revelada en algún momento de marzo". Aunque SEVENTEEN tiene unidades vocales, de performance y de hip hop, esta es la primera vez que tienen una unidad especial. Comúnmente conocido como "BooSeokSoon", una combinación de sus nombres reales Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin y Kwon Soonyoung, el trío ha recibido mucho cariño de los fanáticos y recientemente se presentaron juntos en una reunión de admiradores de SEVENTEEN. Posteriormente, se confirmó que la fecha de debut de esta sub-unidad especial sería el 21 de marzo con "Without Hesitation" '''y se revelaron teasers tanto grupales como individuales de los miembros. '''Debut en Japón con su Primer Mini Album 'WE MAKE YOU' El 22 de febrero, SEVENTEEN 'revelo atraves de su pagina oficial japonesa que tendrán su debut el 30 de mayo con su primer album titulado '"WE MAKE YOU", el album contendra versiones japonesas de su sencillos coreanos asi como nuevos temas originales. El grupo lanzó su álbum de debut japonés, “We Make You”, el 30 de mayo. El día del lanzamiento del álbum, este ocupó el segundo lugar en el chart de álbumes diarios de Oricon, vendiendo 95,000 unidades durante ese primer día. Alcanzó el No. 2 en el chart de álbumes semanales de Oricon para la semana del 28 de mayo al 3 de junio, vendiendo 127,985 unidades en esa primera semana. Regreso con su Quinto Mini Album 'You Make My Day' El 7 de enero a la medianoche KST, oficialmente el grupo reveló un trailer de comeback para su quinto mini álbum “You Make My Day” '''y anunció que será lanzado el 21 de enero. El primer clip fue mostrado a los fans en el concierto del 1 de enero en Seúl. El mini álbum constará de seis canciones. El Mini Álbum cuenta con 3 versiones; '''Meet, Follow y Set the Sun. La canción tiene un sonido típico que define a SEVENTEEN, con un tono fresco y agradable, por no decir además, optimista y perfecto para comenzar el día con una sonrisa. La canción refleja los sentimientos de una persona que está tan abrumado por ellos, que lo único que puede decir para expresarlos es “Oh My!”. La canción descibre a una persona que tiene el corazón lleno de cosas por decir. La melodía es urbana, con un poco de soul y ritmo swing, con una atmósfera tanto refrescante como refinada. El video se grabó en la misma locación donde grabaron Adore U, por eso saltaron a la vista tantas similitudes con el tema debut. Está lleno de colores pasteles y coreografía súper llamativa y optimista, algo que caracteriza a Seventeen desde su debut. '2019: Sexto Mini Álbum 'You Made My Dawn El 4 de enero pledis confirmo el comeback de seventeen este 21 de enero. El 6 de enero se lanzo el album trailer. Un dia mas tarde se lanzo el horario de promocion con el que se supo que el album tendra 3 versiones: bedore dawn, dawn y eternal sunshine. El 15 de enero se revelo el track list que contenia 6 canciones, todas escritas y compuestas por ellos mismos. '''Good to me', Home, cancion principal, Hug '(vocal team), '''chili '(hiphop team), 'shhh '(performance team) y 'getting close'r. La canción fue compuesta por Woozi', '''Bumzu '''y '''Seungkwan', y su hermoso video musical también se lanzó a las 6 pm KST. "Home" expresa la sensación cómoda de un lugar que ilumina la oscuridad. Las letras muestran emociones afectuosas por querer dar este sentimiento cómodo a la persona que les gusta. Ser el “hogar” del otro significa poder ayudarnos mutuamente a través de las dificultades. Las letras de "Home" se refieren a querer ser como un hogar cálido y reconfortante para alguien y querer ayudarles en los momentos difíciles, y muchos fanáticos se han conectado con el significado de la canción. Poco después de su regreso, los hashtags que incluyen #SEVENTEEN_Home, #YOU_MADE_MY_DAWN y #YMMD tendieron en todo el mundo en Twitter mientras los fanáticos expresaban su amor. Poco después de su regreso, los hashtags que incluyen #SEVENTEEN_Home, #YOU_MADE_MY_DAWN y #YMMD tendieron en todo el mundo en Twitter mientras los fanáticos expresaban su amor. Poco después de su lanzamiento, encabezó las listas de álbumes de iTunes en al menos 19 países, incluidos Estados Unidos, Brasil, Austria, Canadá, Alemania, España y Finlandia. También se ubicó en el top 10 en al menos 22 áreas, incluyendo Taiwán, Portugal y Chile. La canción principal "Home" se ubicó en el número 1 en las listas de singles de iTunes en Singapur y Vietnam, y también se ubicó en el top 10 de las listas de iTunes en 16 países, incluidos Estados Unidos, Finlandia, Islandia y Noruega. "Home" también mostró fuerza en los gráficos coreanos en tiempo real. Entró en el número 1 en Bugs y Naver Music, y también se ubicó en los primeros sitios de música. 'Regreso con su Primer Single Digital 'HIT El 12 de julio, una fuente de la agencia de SEVENTEEN, Pledis Entertainment, declaró: "SEVENTEEN lanzará una nueva canción a principios de agosto". El 24 de julio, '''SEVENTEEN '''lanzó un video encantador titulado "Prólogo An Ode 1: Unchained Melody". El 25 de Julio el grupo reveló un adelanto de movimiento que anuncia que '''SEVENTEEN '''lanzará un single digital el 5 de agosto a las 6 pm KST. El póster también se compartió con el hashtag "#SVT_DropTheMusic". El 27 y 28 de Julio compartieron impresionantes fotos teaser individuales para su próximo single, se ven elegantes y encantadores con trajes temáticos azules y blancos. Los chicos parecen estar utilizando una sábana azul para acentuar sus poses también, el tema del tema de la piscina azul aporta cierta frescura para el verano. El 29 de Julio revelaron su primer teaser grupal para su próximo single de verano, lucen totalmente elegantes y relajantes. El 30 de Julio '''SEVENTEEN '''compartio un nuevo teaser en forma de hacer películas, las películas muestran a los 13 miembros filmando las fotos teaser para su próximo single digital, que se lanzará el 5 de agosto. El 05 de Agosto regresaron con su primer single "'HIT'". Compuesta por Woozi y Bumzu, "'HIT'" es una pista de baile electrónica EDM poderoso que muestra la energía explosiva de '''SEVENTEEN '''con el objetivo de volar el calor del verano con su sonido impactante. La letra, escrita por Woozi, Vernon y Bumzu, trata sobre escapar de las cosas que nos controlan y nos atan, y de superar las cosas en la vida que se interponen en el camino del éxito. '''SEVENTEEN '''ofrece coreografías contundentes en su video musical. "'HIT'" fue lanzado el 5 de agosto a las 6 pm KST, y la canción subió al número 1 en las listas de canciones K-pop de iTunes en 19 países, incluidos Estados Unidos, Australia, Canadá, España, Vietnam, Nueva Zelanda y más. 'Regreso con su Tercer Álbum Completo 'An Ode' El 30 de agosto a la medianoche KST, el grupo lanzó un nuevo teaser interactivo en su sitio web titulado '''"RE-READ SEVENTEEN". El teaser presenta un libro con las pestañas "Ordinary", "Reorganize", "Cry Out", "HIT" "Trampa", "Miedo" y "y más", con cada pestaña abriendo un clip. El 02 de septiembre SEVENTEEN revelo un breve pero intenso trailer de regreso para su tercer álbum de estudio, "An Ode" y también compartió un calendario promocional. El 03 de septiembre el grupo lanzó sus fotos concepto individuales de "The Poet Ver" para su regreso. El 04 de septiembre SEVENTEEN compartió sus fotos teaser "Hope Ver". 'El 05 de septiembre lanzó teasers de "'Truth Ver" para su tercer álbum completo. El 06 de septiembre SEVENTEEN compartió más fotos teaser para su regreso, esta vez con una foto grupal completa y fotos de cada una de sus unidades. El 07 y 08 de septiembre el grupo compartio nuevos teasers individuales y un teaser grupal para su regreso con "An Ode" esta vez con su versión conceptual "Real". El 09 de septiembre SEVENTEEN '''revelo la lista completa de canciones para su próximo álbum de estudio "An Ode".' El álbum incluirá un total de 11 canciones, incluida la canción principal "'Fear'", que fue co-compuesta por Woozi y Bumzu. La canción también contará con letras de Woozi, Mingyu, S.Coups y Vernon. '''Integrantes' thumb|center|700px De Arriba a Abajo Atrás: Won Woo, DK, Jun, Min Gyu & Vernon. En Medio: Seung Kwan, The8, Joshua, Dino & S.Coups. Adelante: 'Woozi, Jeong Han & Hoshi *Jeong Han (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Joshua (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hoshi (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Won Woo (Rapero y Bailarín) *Woozi (Vocalista y Bailarín) *DK (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Min Gyu (Rapero y Bailarín) *The8 (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seung Kwan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Vernon (Rapero y Bailarín) *Dino (Vocalista, Bailarín, Rapero y Maknae) ' integrantes inactivos: *S.Coups (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) Sub-Unidades Hip-Hop Unit centre|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: Min Gyu, S.Coups, Vernon & Won Woo. *S.Coups (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Won Woo (Rapero y Bailarín) *Min Gyu (Rapero y Bailarín) *Vernon (Rapero y Bailarín) Performance Unit centre|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: Arriba: Hoshi, Dino & Jun Abajo: The8 *Jun (Vocalista, Bailarín) *Hoshi (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *The8 (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dino (Vocalista, Bailarín, Rapero y Maknae) Vocal Unit centre|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: Arriba: DK, Joshua, Seung Kwan & Jeong Han Abajo: Woozi. *Jeong Han (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Joshua (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Woozi (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *DK (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seung Kwan (Vocalista y Bailarín) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackaged' 'Álbum Especial' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Mixtape DVDs 'China' 'Álbum' Japón Mini Álbum Single Temas para Dramas *''SWEETEST THING'' tema para Chocolate (2019) *''9-TEEN'' tema para A-TEEN 2 (2019) *''A-TEEN'' tema para A-TEEN (2018) Reality Shows *SVT Club: La reunion de los jovenes. (2018) *One Fine Day In Japan (2017) *Seventeen's One Fine Day: 13 Castaway Boys (2016) *The Ranking is Up To Me. (2015) *Where Is My Friend's Island? (2015) *Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan (2015) *Hoshi & SeungKwan Andromeda TV (2015) Programas de TV *(JTBC) Idol Room (17.09.2019) (Ep. 68) *(JTBC) Knowing Brother (10.08.2019) (Ep. 192) *(TvN) 300 X2 (TvN, 2019) (02.06.2019) (Ep. 05) *(JTBC) Idol Room (22.01.2019) (Ep. 36) *(JTBC) Idol Room (17.07.2018) (Ep. 11) *Amigo TV *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol (14.02.2018) *(MBCevery1) Weekly Idol (21.02.2017) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (30.01.2017) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (25.02.2017) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (12.02.2017) *(Mnet) Yang and Nam Show (29.12.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (10.12.2016) *(1TheK) Let's Dance (06.12.2016) *(MBC) Star Show 360 (17.10.2016) *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (09.07.2016) *(MBC) My Little Television (25 y 02.06.2016) *My Kiss (16.02.2016) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (13.02.2016) *(1TheK) #Hashtag (06.12.2015) *(SBS) Running Man (01.11.2015) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (28.10.2015) *(tvN) SNL Corea (26.09.2015) *(1TheK) The Qmentary (10.09.2015) *(Arirang) After School Club (30.06.2015) *(1TheK) Let's Dance (04.06.2015) Programas de Radio *SBS Love Two Man (07.06.17) *MBC Kangta's Starry Night Radio (01.06.17) *NCT radio "Night Night"(01.06.17) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.12.16) * Melon Radio (13.12.16) *Cultwo Show (08.12.2016) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (13.05.2016) *Cultwo Show (28.04.2016) *Cultwo Show (29.09.2015) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (15.09.2015) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (03.07.2015) *Power FM Vixx N K-Pop (21.06.2015) Anuncios *The Saem (2017 - 2018) *Elite (2017 - 2018) *Dynafit (2017) *Didi Chicken (2017) *Ceci's Clean Perfume (2016) *Pikicast - 23 Things a Girl Wants Her Boyfriend to Say (2015) Conciertos/Tours *'Like SEVENTEEN "Boys Wish" 2015' **24, 25 y 26 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yongsan Art Hall. *'Like SEVENTEEN "Boys Wish" Encore Concert 2016' **13 y 14 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'Like SEVENTEEN "Shining Diamond" Concert 2016' **30 y 31 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **05 Agosto - Osaka, Japón - Gran Cube Osaka **08 y 09 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Nakano Sun Plaza *'17 Japan Concert "Say The Name" #SEVENTEEN 2017' **15, 16, 18 y 19 Febrero - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall **21 y 22 Febrero - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena *'SEVENTEEN 1st World Tour "Diamond Edge" 2017' **14, 15 y 16 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Auxiliary Stadium **26 y 27 Julio - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **05 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **12 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 10 **18 Agosto - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theatre **23 Agosto - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theatre And Grand Praire **25 Agosto - Toronto, Canada - Massey Hall **27 Agosto - New York, EEUU - Terminal 5 **29 Agosto - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **09 Septiembre - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Stadium Negara **23 Septiembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Ice Hall 3A **29 Septiembre - Singapore - Suntec Singapore Convention & Exhibition Centre Hall 601-604 **01 Octubre - Taipei, Taiwán - Xinzhuang Gymnasium **06 Octubre - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena *'SEVENTEEN Japan Arena Tour "SVT" 2018' **21 y 22 Febrero - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **27 y 28 Febrero - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **06 y 07 Marzo - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall *'SEVENTEEN Concert "Ideal Cut" 2018' **28, 29 y 30 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **01 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium **31 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **04, 05 y 06 Septiembre - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Súper Arena **16 Septiembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Ice Bsd City Hall 3A **21 Septiembre - Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **23 Septiembre - Kuala Lumpur, Malasia - Mines International Exhibition & Convention Centre **29 Septiembre - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena **06 y 07 Octubre - Taipei, Taiwán - Hsinchuang Gymnasium *'SEVENTEEN Japan Tour "Haru" 2019' **02 y 03 Abril - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **06 y 07 Abril - Shizuoka, Japón - Shizuoka Ecopa Arena **09 y 10 Abril - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **19 y 21 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe International Exhibition Hall 9 **25 y 27 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall *'SEVENTEEN World Tour "Ode To You" 2019-2020' **30 y 31 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Kespo Dome **01 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Kespo Dome **08 y 09 Octubre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **12, 13 y 14 Octubre - Aichi, Japón - Aichi Sky Expo Hall A **30 y 31 Octubre - Yokohama, Japón - Yakohama Arena **07, 08 y 09 Noviembre - Makuhari, Japón - Makuhari Messe International Exhibition Hall 4-6 **16 Noviembre - Jakarta, Indonesia -'' Istora Senayan Jakarta'' **23 y 24 Noviembre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **08 Febrero - Manila, Filipinas - Mall of Asia Arena **22 Febrero - Kuala Lumpur, Malasia - Axiata Arena **29 Febrero - Taipei, Taiwan - NTSU Arena **03 Marzo - Madrid, España - 'Wizink Center'' **05 Marzo - Paris, Francia - La Seine Musicale **08 Marzo - Londres, Inglaterra - The SSE Arena **09 Marzo - Berlin, Germania - Mercedez Benz Arena *'SEVENTEEN Dome Tour 2020' **19 y 20 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **23 Mayo - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Yahuoku! Dome **27 y 28 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - '' Kyocera Dome'' Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Busan One Asiad Festival (20.10.2018) *Dream Concert (12.05.2018) *KCON in JAPAN Day 2 (14.04.2018) *7th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards (14.02.2018) *Kpop World Festa (10.02.2018) *27th Seoul Music Festival (25.01.2018) *32th Golden Disk Awards (11.01.2018) *KCON in L.A day 1 (19.08.2017) *Music Festival in Seongnam "Park Concert" (08.07.2017) *Dream Concert (03.06.2017) *KCON in JAPAN (21.05.2017) *Ime K Wave (31.03.2017) *Seoul Fashion 'Big Park' de Park Younsoo (28.03.2017) *MBC Music K-Plus Concert (25 y 26.03.2017) *Seoul Girls Collection (18.03.2017) *Korea Cable TV Awards Show (10.03.2017) *MBC Gayo Daejeon (31.12.2016) *KBS Song Festival (29.12.2016) *SBS Gayo Daejeon (26.12.2016) *Mnet Asian Music Awards (02.12.2016) *MBN Hero Concert (30.11.2016) *Super Seoul Dream Concert (27.11.2016) *MelOn Music Awards (19.11.2016) *Asia Artist Awards (16.11.2016) *Lotte Duty Free Family Festival (22.10.2016) *Asia Song Festival (09.10.2016) *LG Festtival (08.10.2016) *Asia Pro-Basketball Champion (03.10.2016) *Show Champion In Manila (03.09.2016) *DMZ Peace Concert (15.08.2016) *Ultra Summer Festival (25.07.2016) *KCON In New York (24.06.2016) *Suwon K-Pop Super Concert (16.06.2016) *MBC Than U Festival (18.06.2016) *Asia Model Festival (10.06.2016) *Dream Concert (04.06.2016) *5th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards (17.02.2016) *30th Golden Disk Awards (21.01.2016) *Seoul Music Awards (14.01.2016) *MBC Music Concert (31.12.2015) *Mnet Asian Music Awards (02.12.2015) *Hallyu Dream Festival (20.09.2015) *Summer K-Pop Festival (04.08.2015) Premios Curiosidades * Woozi compone todas las canciones. * Hoshi y Dino son los encargados de armar la coreografía. * Actualmente tienen un programa llamado "Hoshi and Seungkwan's Andromeda" en el cual Hoshi y Seung Kwan son los MC's y en el cual invitan a diferentes miembros para hablar sobre distintos temas. * A tan solo dos semanas de su debut fueron nominados y quedaron en el top 5 de MTV SBS "The Showcham" aunque no ganaron es un gran avance para un grupo en desarrollo. * Es uno de los grupos novatos más buscados a nivel nacional e internacional y actualmente se encuentran 2do en China (en categoría novatos k-pop más buscados) y su popularidad va en aumento. * Es uno de los grupos que están a cargo de la composición y presentación de todas sus canciones. * Todos los miembros recibieron un Anillo con su nombre grabado que simboliza la unión entre los miembros y la autenticidad de cada uno de ellos. Ya que sólo los que recibieron los anillos fueron nombrados como Miembros Oficiales del grupo. * Los miembros comentaron que se sienten muy agradecidos de BoA y SHINee ya que se encontraron en los programas musicales y ambos le dieron palabras de aliento y consejos, incluso comentaron que lograron ver sus ensayos. * Desean tener éxito y ser tan importantes como Super Junior, han comentado que son sus modelos a seguir. * El álbum Boys Be tiene dos versiones 'Hide' (Esconderse) y 'Seek' (Buscar) *Hide & Seek es el nombre que lleva el juego de las escondidas en ingles. El tracklist no varía en las versiones, al igual que en '17 Carat' con sus versiones Black & White sólo varían las portadas y las photocards. * Durante la promoción de Adore U ,en programas musicales, cambiaban su coreografía cada semana. * El hashtag #MANSAE ocupó los primeros lugares de tendencia mundial en twitter tras la liberación del MV de su comeback. * A los tres días de su comeback su Video Musical "MANSAE" llego a tener más de 1 Millón de vistas. * Son muy cercanos a Super Junior. Después de ir como invitados a SUKIRA, entablaron una muy buena relación con los miembros tanto así que después de ese día los invitaron a su dormitorio e incluso Hoshi comentó que Donghae les preparó ramen y Ryeowook fue a tomar café varias veces con ellos. * Su segundo Mini-Álbum "Boys Be" ocupó el puesto #1 del "World Albums" de Billboard siendo un gran logro para el grupo que anteriormente habían estado en el #8 con su primer Mini-Álbum 17 carat. * "Mansae" ocupó el puesto #1 en los charts de "Gaon Social Chart" del 13 al 19 de septiembre. * El Mini-Album "Boys Be" ocupo el puesto #5 en los "World Albums" de Billboard siendo su segunda semana en aparecer; en la tercera semana estuvo en esta vez en el puesto #7 y tuvieron el puesto #9 en su cuarta semana. * Fueron el único grupo de kpop en la lista "21 menores de 21" de Billboard. * Su mini álbum debut 17 CARAT ocupó el 9no lugar en la lista de "Los 10 mejores álbums de K-Pop del 2015" emitida por Billboard. Este es un logro impresionante para SEVENTEEN puesto que no sólo fueron el único grupo rookie en entrar en dicha lista, sino que además fueron reconocidos como los rookies masculinos más impresionantes del año. * Fueron nominados al primer lugar en The Show en su comeback con Mansae sin embargo al final terminaron obteniendo el segundo lugar ante Red Velvet pero tan solo por una diferencia de 32 puntos, demostrando el rápido avance del grupo. Durante todas sus semanas de promoción con Mansae nunca abandonaron el top 5 de candidatos al nº 1 en el programa. * Realizaron su primer Fanmeeting en la isla Jeju donde asistieron 2,000 fans. * Realizaron su primer concierto en Solitario del 24 al 26 de diciembre del 2015 en el Yongsan Art Hall. Las entradas se agotaron en un minuto. * En su primera aparición en Weekly Idol se rebeló que eran uno de los grupos más solicitados por el público y ademas dicho episodio ocupó el tope de las listas como el programa más visto en el dia de su emisión con más de 28% de telespectadores según fuentes oficiales. * Diez de los miembros fueron elegidos sin hacer una audición, mientras los otros tres si tuvieron que hacerla. *Con más de 170 mil unidades vendidas entre sus dos mini álbumes fueron el grupo novato con mayores ventas físicas del 2015, cifras sorprendentes que les han posicionado como uno de los grupos masculinos con mayores ventas del año compartiendo espacio con varios grupos senior de gran renombre como EXO, BTS, SHINee, Super Junior, entre otros. *En una encuesta los netizens coreanos los eligieron como 6to grupo masculino con mayor nivel de sincronía en sus coreografías. *Su concierto encore LIKE SEVENTEEN: BOYS WISH ha recibido muy buenas criticas por parte de la prensa coreana que ha elogiado la versatilidad y variedad mostrada por los miembros en sus diversas presentaciones. *El primer episodio de One Fine Day con SEVENTEEN fue tendencia número 1 en Corea tras su primera emisión. *El hashtag por los 300 días desde su debut #SVT300 fue tendencia mundial en twitter y estuvo en el top trending en Corea por más de 9 horas. *Debido al éxito del reality show One Fine Day, MBC decidió agradecer a las fans con un episodio extra que contendría escenas ineditas y entrevistas con los miembros de Seventeen.. *El 16 de abril hicieron una presentación especial en el Music Core cantando éxitos recientes de Girls Groups y dándole su estilo particular: Lion Heart de Girls' Generation, Ice Cream Cake de Red Velvet y Rough de GFRIEND, finalizando la presentación con su canción, Mansae. *Tras la salida de su primer álbum completo SEVENTEEN esta rompiendo records de venta con más de 80 mil unidades vendidas sólo en la primera semana tras su liberación. Con esta hazaña SEVENTEEN lograr colocarse junto a grupos de gran talla como Super Junior, EXO, SHINee, BTS, TVXQ y BIGBANG, probando así su valía como el siguiente gran suceso entre los grupos masculinos de la industria. *El 5 de mayo Seventeen realizó una presentación especial, presentó un cover de SUPER JUNIOR con el tema U, el cual recibió muy buenas criticas por parte de las fans de Superjunior. Además los integrantes de Super junior Leeteuk, Hechul y Ryeowook agradecieron a Seventeen por su presentación ya que los hicieron recordar el tiempo de su debut. *SEVENTEEN ascendió al primer lugar en la lista semanal de álbumes pop de Oricon en Japón!. *El 15 de junio de 2016, PLEDIS anunció que Won Woo iba a estar ausente en las nuevas presentaciones de Seventeen de Julio con su comeback debido a su condición de salud, sin embargo iba a ser parte del video musical y de las canciones del álbum. *El 19 de junio en el episodio de “My Little Television”, SEVENTEEN obtuvo la mayor cantidad de espectadores en la primera mitad de su emisión en vivo. Además de SEVENTEEN, el episodio contó con Hyun Joo Yeob, el profesor de actuación Ahn Hyuk Mo, Nara de Hello Venus, estilista Cha Hong, el fotógrafo Goo Young Joon y el artista Kim Gura. SEVENTEEN empezó con una banda presentando “Pretty U” en vivo con la coreografía. Ellos también compusieron una canción temática además de la letra. SEVENTEEN se llevó el primer lugar, seguido de Cha Hong y Kim Gura. Lee Kyung Gyu, quien a menudo se lleva el primer lugar en el programa, no estuvo presente en este episodio. *En el episodio del 25 de Junio de “My Little Television” de MBC, Jeonghan de SEVENTEEN recibió un comentario sorpresa en la transmisión en vivo. Un espectador le preguntó si era una chica, ya sea que accidentalmente o en broma confundió su cabello largo y apariencia delicada, Jeong han contesta con seguridad “Soy hombre”. Luego los otros integrantes bromearon con que a veces son confundidos con un grupo mixto debido a Jeonghan, “Hay muchos comentarios como esos” dijeron. “Pero definitivamente somos un grupo masculino”. *El video musical de SEVENTEEN para su nueva canción “Very Nice” el cual fue lanzado el 4 de Julio, superó las 2 millones de vistas (combinando las publicaciones oficiales en las cuentas 1theK y SEVENTEEN de YouTube). La marca del millón fue superada solo 13 horas después y para las 30, el contador se duplicó. *Por MBC Music se transmitía una segunda versión del MV "Very Nice" que no fue lanzada por Seventeen en su canal oficial. *Mingyu y Jun realizaron una colaboración especial con la cantante Baek Ji Young en un festival de la MBC el 25 de Junio. Cantaron la famosa canción "My Ear's Candy" de la propia Baek Ji Young. *En varios portales web los netizens se refieren a el lighstick de SEVENTEEN ( Boys Wish y Shining Diamond Tour ) como el Cotton Candy Lighstick, debido a que cuando lo agitas , sus colores lo hacen parecer un algodón de azúcar. *Se posicionaron terceros en el Top 5 de Hanteo en la lista de los artistas que más ventas tuvieron entre Enero y Agosto, después de EXO y BTS. *Se unieron a la campaña "I Love Pets" de la revista CeCi junto a otros artistas como Mark y Jae Min de NCT DREAM, estre otros; y confesaron que han sido voluntarios en un refugio para perros desde su etapa pre-debut. *El 5 de Octubre Pledis anunció los colores oficiales del fandom, siendo Rosa Cuarzo y Azul Serenidad. * Going Seventeen ha vendido mas de 50,000 copias en solo tres días según el gráfico de Hanteo. * El tercer mini-album de SEVENTEEN vendio mas de 130.000 copias en su primera semana en HANTEO. * GOING SEVENTEEN ocupo el cuarto puesto en la listas semanal de ORICON y el primero en la lista de álbumes extranjeros. * TOWER RECORD tiene el álbum en el cuarto lugar de ventas. * SEVENTEEN ocupo el tercer lugar en la lista mundial de álbumes en BILLBOARD. * Su popularidad sigue aumentando en Japón a pesar de que el grupo no hizo su debut en ese país. * Hicieron una colaboración con TWICE, GOT7 Y GFRIEND, para SBS Gayo Daejeon, utilizando las exitosas canciones de la JYP. Seventeen bailó Friday Night (G.O.D). Seventeen junto a GOT7 bailaron Leave me de JYP. Dino, Vernon, Seung Kwan y Woozi para terminar bailaron Who's Your Mama de JYP. * En el Festival KBS Gayo Daejun tuvieron un Special Stage Mingyu, DK & The8 , Eunha & Yuju, Jungkook y otros idols de la linea del 97, acompañados de la banda que estaba conformada por el equipo vocal de Seventeen. También presentaron Wild Eyes de SHINHWA. * SEVENTEEN se presentó en MBC Gayo con un remix de Honey(JYP) - Very nice y con Happiness(H.O.T) * SEVENTEEN empezó el año 2017 lanzando el vídeo coreográfico de HIGHLIGHT del equipo performance, esta canción forma parte del minialbum GOING SEVENTEEN. * En ISAC quedaron en primer lugar en el medallero con 1 medalla de oro: Carrera de Relevos donde participó Wonwoo, Jeonghan,Mingyu y Scoups; y 2 medallas de plata: En arquería donde participó Vernon,Jun & Woozi, y en Aerobicos que fue representado por Hoshi, Dino, Jun, The8 y DK. * Son el primer grupo en aparecer dos veces en One Fine Day. ''Esta vez, sin embargo, SEVENTEEN filmó “One Fine Day” en Japón, que es una actualización de ''13 Castaway Boys. El programa es una colaboración con el canal musical representativo de Japón “MUSIC ON! TV”. * SEVENTEEN se convierte en el primer grupo coreano en aparecer en la cuenta oficial de Instagram. Esto hace que SEVENTEEN sean las primeras celebridades coreanas en aparecer en la cuenta oficial de Instagram al igual que tener una Instagram story creada sobre ellos. Este movimiento hizo que el grupo fuese presentado ante la larga base de seguidores de Instagram de 216 millones de personas. * Seventeen esta considerado uno de los mejores grupos debutados en 2015 junto iKON y MONSTA X en la categoría masculina. * El día 20 de Mayo, PLEDIS informó que Vernon había sufrido una lesión leve mientras practicaba para el próximo comeback y por ello fue llevado de inmediato al hospital, pese a que es leve no participará en la JAPAN KCON por petición de los médicos y para estar listos para el comeback. * Su último comeback ha batido sus propios récords, el MV tuvo más de un millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas, en dos días ya tenía más de 4 millones y en cinco días 6M. * El dia 26 de Mayo de 2017 se celebró su segundo cumpleaños con un VLive special, donde lo celebraron repartiendo los premios SEVENTEEN AWARDS donde premiaban a cada miembro por algo especial de cada uno. * Billboard mencionó a Seventeen como el grupo más innovador del Kpop. * #Dontwannacry1stwin fue tendencia mundial en twitter. * El álbum Al1, ha vendido más de 190,000 copias en su primera semana. * Batieron su propio récord de álbumes vendidos con AL1 en una semana con +193.000 copias superando a Going SEVENTEEN que tenia +134.000 copias. * Ae han situado en el puesto número 2 de álbumes más vendidos en una semana del KPOP de todo lo que lleva 2017 y en el décimo lugar general, siendo en la lista un grupo relativamente nuevo (2 años desde su debut) * PLEDIS anunció que los BEHINDS de "Don't wanna cry" serían lanzados de forma ordenada cuando el MV llegará a 3M, 5M y 10M. * Al1 se encuentra en el #2 'en Billboard Top World Albums Charts. * Como agradecimiento por el existo de este mini álbum, através de sus redes sociales se subirá semanalmente mini episodios de su estada en L.A mientras grababan "Don't wanna cry" titulada "Going Seventeen" * Con "Don't Wanna Cry" Seventeen batió su récord de visitas al conseguir 10M en menos de dos semanas del lanzamiento. * SEVENTEEN entró en el '''BILLBOARD TOP SOCIAL 50 CHART, '''siendo el segundo grupo de Kpop en lograrlo, y tan solo a dos años desde su debut. * En su última actuación en MNET en la era DWC Jun y The8 no pudieron estar en el encore pero si en la filmación de la actuación. * En una entrevista el líder S.Coups dijo" Deseo que solo cosas buenas les pasen a Nu'est ahora y que algún día podamos hacer juntos un "Happy Pledis family concert" * Los días 14, 15 y 16 tuvieron los primeros conciertos de su gira mundial en Seúl, la temática era agua y fuego, y cada uno de los días sería dedicado a una sub-unidad diferente, el 14 la performance, el 15 la hip hop y el 16 la Vocal. * Por primera vez fueron nominados a unos premios no coreanos de la cadena estadounidense FOX a la categoría mejor grupo internacional pese a que la acabó ganando otro grupo. * Se han colocado durante 17 semanas seguidas en el Billiboard Hot 50, que sigue a los grupos mas mencionados en las redes sociales. * El 6 de Noviembre de 2017 se estreno su segundo álbum de estudio titulado "TEEN, AGE" el que contiene 13 canciones y su sencillo oficial llamado "CLAP" ganó muchas vistas a pocas horas de su estreno. * TEEN, AGE se ubicó '#1 en Billboard. * Se han mantenido en el "Top 50 Social Artists" de Billboard durante 25 semanas. * Spotify públicó un video de Seventeen promocionando el nuevo álbum. * SEVENTEEN es el 4º grupo Kpop más escuchado en la plataforma Spotify con al rededor de medio millón de seguidores, y ya cuenta con más de un millón de oyentes mensuales. * Su ultimo mini albúm se encuentra en el top 1 de mejores álbumes de Kpop en Japón. * SEVENTEEN cumplió el sueño de conocerlos a una fan turca que padecía cáncer terminal por medio de la fundación Make-A-Wish. Ella llegó a Corea, y compartió un día con ellos, dónde incluso le presentaron una performance de su canción "Clap" especialmente para ella. * Participaron en la campaña "Letters from Angels " para la concientización de la importancia de la adopción. Aún no se confirma si S.Coups y The8 se hicieron representantes permanentes. * SEVENTEEN donó dinero para los damnificados del terremoto que se suscitó en Corea. * SEVENTEEN Y NU'EST W hicieron una colaboración para los MAMA Japón 2017 en donde presentaron la canción HEAVEN. *En la red social de Twitter, SEVENTEEN se ubicó durante 2017 en el 2do puesto del ranking "Most Teweeted Artist" quedando atrás únicamente de su grupo compañero de género musical BTS, y siendo uno de los únicos tres grupos de este género que aparecen en esta lista, ganándole a artistas de renombre como Justin Bieber, Camila Cabello, Niall Horan, Harry Styles entre otros. * Debido al triste acontecimiento de la muerte de Jonghyun de Shinee el 18 de diciembre, Pledis Entertainment anunció oficialmente que Going Seventeen "''Episode 28', que originalmente estaba programado para transmitirse esa noche a las 10:10 pm KST, tomará un descanso durante una semana: "''Solicitamos la comprensión de los Carats que han estado esperando 'Going Seventeen'. " * Durante las promociones de su segundo albúm completo, The8 se tomo un descanso debido a una lesión en la espalda que había tenido hace algún tiempo. * El 05-02-17 Subieron el MV de su álbum especial que es una extensión de "TEEN AGE" el cual es la finalización de ''''2017 Seventh Project'. *Su último álbum "DIRECTORS CUT" ha sido un gran éxito, ocupa el No.1 en el hanteo de álbumes a pesar de ser un álbum especial, además las canciones principales se ubicaron en el top 5 de los charts coreanos y la canción principal "Thanks" se ubicó N0. 1 en Melon. * Hoshi dijo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer la coreografía de Thanks, a pesar de eso, muchos creen es una de las mejores coreografías de Seventeen. * Woozi presentó 8 canciones antes de ser aprobada la canción promocional "Thanks". * Los miembros estuvieron ocupados con las promociones de Clap, el fanmeeting Caratland (3 días), programas, su gira en Japón y aún así lograron tener un comeback exitoso. * Fue mencionado en la revista Time magazine, como uno de los 6 mejores grupos de K-Pop que debes conocer. * "Call Call Call" su canción debut japonesa está originalmente escrita por Woozi en Coreano y posteriormente adaptada al Japonés. * El día 23 de octubre del 2018, el MV "DON'T WANNA CRY" llego a los 100 millones de vistas, convirtiendose en el primer video del grupo en lograrlo. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Pagina Oficial - Japón *Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial - Japón *Instagram Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Youtube Oficial - Japón *V Live Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería SEVENTEEN01.jpg SEVENTEEN02.jpg Seventeen03.jpg SEVENTEEN04.png Seventeen05.jpg Seventeen6.jpg SEVENTEEN07.png SEVENTEEN08.jpg 'Videografía' Corea SEVENTEEN - Shining Diamond|Shining Diamond SEVENTEEN - Adore U|Adore U SEVENTEEN - Adore U (Dance Mashup Ver)|Adore U (Dance + Mashup Ver.) SEVENTEEN - Mansae|Mansae SEVENTEEN - Mansae (Performance Ver)|Mansae (Performance + Behind Cut Ver.) SEVENTEEN & Ailee - Q&A|Q&A (With Ailee) Yoon Jong Shin - Chocolate (with SEVENTEEN Vocal Unit)|Chocolate (With Yoon Jong Shin) SEVENTEEN - Pretty U|Pretty U China SEVENTEEN - Very Nice (Chinese Ver.)| Very Nice (Chinese Ver.) Special Video SVT JUN&THE8 'MY I' CHN ver.| MY I (Chinese Ver.) M V SEVENTEEN(세븐틴) - Home (Chinese Ver.)| Home (Chinese Ver.) Japón MV SEVENTEEN - CALL CALL CALL! MV| CALL CALL CALL! MV SEVENTEEN - Happy Ending MV| Happy Ending Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:Brand New Music Categoría:JDebut2018 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:CPop Categoría:CDebut2016